Adelaide Noir (Addie)
' ' Adelaide Noémie Noir A Thneedville High Senior who also known as "Addie". She has a love for rats, tea, sweets, pastles, skeletons, paranormal, and magic. She is 18 years old, born on April 14th in Marseille, France. She has no relation to Charles , despite sharing a last name. On Tumblr, her main blog is FrenchDemon - which was named for her love of the supernatural. Her reblogging blog is RatQueenBitch, and her private journal is DiaryOfDemons. Addie was created and run by Skylar , a 20-year old male art student. Childhood Adelaide was born to her mother, Oksana Baskov, and father, James Noir, in Marseille, France on the 14th of April. Born into a broken, but wealthy family she shares her mother with one half- brother, Luka. Her mother abandoned her three months after she was born to return to her husband and first child. Adelaide was raised only by her the maids and her abusive father. She didn't see her mother again until she was nine; where she had spent two consecutive summers with her mother and Luka. Her mother's family moved to America the following fall and hadn't spoke to Adelaide since. Etiquette and Instruments At the age of six her father, whom she resented, enrolled her into harp and piano lessons. He had her play each instrument to him every night. A year later he decided she wasn't acting like the young lady he expected her to be. She attended regular etiquette classes that year and was expected to keep up a positive reputation as she attended school. Elementary School Addie had trouble making female friends in school, her interests were seen as strange and weird to the girls on the playground. She had been fascinated with the afterlife, horror movies, black magic, and other various things. Her father continuously demanded she stay away from, and eventually took those things away from her. When she was eight her father first hit her after she went out at night to "see the ghosts". Her father insisted she was making these things up for negative attention and reprimanded her by slapping her across the face and locking her in a wardrobe for ten minutes. The abuse only became more intense as she got older. Adelaide did not understand that the demons and ghosts she was truly seeing were a result of her schizophrenia '''and truely thought they were real. By the time Adelaide was ten she watched her father spiral into both drug and alcohol abuse, while he was still demanding she be a "proper lady". While high off '''diamorphine one night, he knocked Adelaide down a flight of stairs and pulled her by the hair as he threw her into the closet and slammed it shut. He had locked it and left her in there until late afternoon the next day when a maid had heard her sobbing. She came out with a black eye, bruised ribs, with several clumps of hair missing. To avoid charges James quickly pulled his daughter from school and began generously paying a man to home school her and keep silent about the abuse. Teenage Years At the age of thirteen Adelaide was reenrolled in a private middle school after her father decided she could handle being around other students again. She was now careful about what she did to avoid beatings from her father, and all talk about paranormal stopped. Adelaide never went through the normal phases that standard thirteen year olds go through. Under the pressure to keep her addict father happy and keeping her secrets locked she never strayed from her natural looks. While she was still very beautiful she was always envious of the girls who dyed their hair. Adelaide was born with light blonde hair that had a slight natural wave to it, she never cut it but instead would tie it up in different buns and style it to substitute for the temptation to dye her hair. As a result of this Adelaide had become very skilled with styling hair. Abuse At fourteen Adelaide had been raped by her drunken father then threatened to stay quite about this incident. This made her more untrusting of people for a long time. However, she managed to find comfort in new hobbies like taxidermy and even began making paper stars when she would get upset. Adelaide still had nightmares and dreads being alone in fear the spirit of her father will return to to haunt her. At sixteen Addie had her first boyfriend, who also had an abusive trait like her father, though she hadn't seen it. The relationship was short lived, but it left Adelaide searching for acceptance and an actual sense of love. She began to obtain the reputation of being a "whore" or "slut" by many of her classmates, as she began to sleep around to fill the void she was missing. Her father found out and again with drew her from school for a final time at the age of seventeen. That same year he grew very ill and would forbid Addie from leaving the house. He died that summer and Addie took the opportunity to move to the town she heard that her mother and half-brother were living, with the help of her fathers life insurance, in hopes of creating a relationship with them. Thneedville For her Senior year Adelaide attends Thneedville High, although she is a delinquent and often skips for days at a time due to not waking up in the mornings. She has scars going along her rib cage from a broken beer bottle being dragged against her as punishment from her father. She continues to mess with voodoo and black magic, and even has brought Wolpertinger to life and named him Tabu. Adelaide is now working on understanding what normal relationships of all types are like and relearning that not everyone is out to get her, but all the same that not everyone is good. She managed to carry a rather negative reputation with her to the new school, but often defends herself when lashed out against. Schizophrenia Due to Adelaide's schizophrenia she is under constantly belief that she is seeing and hearing things that aren't there. She has dubbed these things as ghosts and demons to justify herself, being that no one else can see them. While Addie seems perfectly fine it's when she talks about what she is thinking or seeing that her schizophrenia is apparent. She was given treatement when she was younger, but it came to a stop once the abuse her father had committed against her daily worsened. Her usual symptoms are the following: *'Hallucinations' *'Delusions' *'Dangerous and Harmful Thoughts' *'Paranoia ' Addie has kept her disorder to herself for two reasons. One being that she is ashamed of it, and the second that she has a hard time believing she has it to begin with. Adelaide has a harder time dealing with her schizophrenia thanks to her struggles with BPD which she developed during her early years of high school. Borderline Personality Disorder On top of her struggle with schizophrenia, Adelaide suffers from BPD. Her illness promotes her bad desicions. The illness is marked by unstable moods, behaviors, and relationships. This disorder typically makes it harder for her to regulate and manage her emotions and thoughts, causes her to behave in an impulsive or reckless manner, and create unstable relationships with others continuously. Adelaide has extreme reactions to situations, Charlie Noir, being a one of the many people to encounter it. As she explode a firing rage against him before allowing herself to completely calm down and eventually even slept with him. All within the same period of time. Her extreme reactions branch off to more than just anger. As she also has more severe and extreme cases of depression, panic, and even happiness. Her actions are typically frantic, and she has a constant fear of abandoment, which is linked to more than just her BPD. Her relationships with people are rapid and not consistant. One moment she is in love with them. With idealization and true compassion, and the next moment she has a deep hatred for them. This is not to be mistaken with bipolarism. She has a pattern of intense relationships with everyone she's close to, and with a short temper this makes it easy for her to quickly change her feelings toward them. Adelaide also has a very distorted self-image of herself with causes her to think differently about herself quite often. One moment she is very vain, confident, and even feeling sure of herself. Then the next she's feeling nothing but self hatred, doubts herself, and is convinced she'll be alone. Her impulsive and reckless behaviors have varied through different things. Common one's being large amounts of sex, spending sprees, substance abuse, binge eating, and self harm. She deals with reoccuring sucicidal behaviors and intense and highly changable moods with each episode lasting a few hours to a few days. Family Luka Baskov Luka is Adelaide's half-brother, the two have a bad relationship and rarely speak. Adelaide has reached out several times to him in attempts to create a better relationship with her brother. However due to his hallucinations that put her face to a made up demon that had forced his cannibalism more intensely. During on attempt to mend their bonds Luka had broke her arm, since then Adelaide has avoided contact with him. James Noir James is Adelaide's father, he was a wealthy business man with more money than brains. He had an affair with a married woman, Oksana, and as a result had a child in the end. Left with a three month baby and no way of contacting the mother James was left to raise his daughter alone. Slowly, this ate away at his sanity and he found peace of mind in hard drugs and alcohol. He would regurally beat and control his daughter up until his death after liver failure. Oksana Baskov Oksana came to France on business reguarly and would meet up with James, during a year stay she had gotten pregnant and gave birth to Adelaide. Knowing she had a year old son and husband back home she abandoned her daughter and lover, and moved back to Russia. She made no attempts to contact them for nine years. They still do not speak. Friends Charlie Woody Lilah Punk Jack Claire Daniel Meqn Nina Shane Dead/Ghost Dolly Nashville Avery Erinin Chili Personality Adelaide Noir Category:Thornville High Student